


[Podfic]  The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea

by argentumlupine



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguably asexual character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Story within a Story, Tea, Women Being Awesome, vocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Three fairy godmothers at tea, discussing sexism, stepmothers, and princesses they have known.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by El_Staplador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141781) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Reader's notes at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/28836.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20Theory%20and%20Practice%20of%20Fairy-Godmothering.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:11:41



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012112101.zip) | **Size:** 11 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/The%20Theory%20and%20Practice%20of%20Fairy-Godmothering.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea (live recording)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163408) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
